POKEPUNS
This was copied from chat. Feel butterfree to add your own, but make sure they aren't already there. I was gonna tell you a pokemon pun, but I decided natu well that was ONIX pected. shut your meowth Just give me a chansey. People say we have stress when we become of age, but when elements are 18 their fun days Argon. Kakuna Ratatta it means no worries there's no shaymin losing Don't have me dragonite in here. Doing that sawks. I'm not gonna raichu a lovesong Just decided to throh that out there. You asked furret Well, that pun had a bad exeggcute-ion. DITTO our arrows will brock out the sun Golduck yourself. Sorry, that pun was really unfezent. I might just Forcepalm because of it. ekans see clearly now the rain is gone Mew just walked into a storm of pokepuns. I must have the ability Insomnia this is onix-ceptable Ignorance is blissey. just ignorew what is happeny-ng. All your troubles will go away like Abra Kadabra Alakazam! knowing me and knowing mew, there's nothing we can do. wanna go on a magikarpet ride Nah, I want you to Hoppip on my train to Driftveil. good eeveening, gentlemen do you mind if I axew a question? This is getting a weedle bit out of hand. I feel a bit gloom But my hopes may bellossom. I can Cherubi you up my pokepuns are serperior to yours That was mean, I might just pichu up for that. spheal with it I'll beat you up like Hitmonlee emboar'd. Really bored. Me Porygon2 but dewott you guys need. Roggenrolla is my favorite genre of music. Diggersby mad that Imma takin' all the ores We're moving to paras, baby! That's a lucky Chansey I like walking through the rain but the mudkips getting on my shoes the ride might just be a bit oddish, though. But we can seadra nice sight on the way there. I metapod of whales the other day they asked why i killed him, I said audino I shot them with my laser beeheeyem i cant bayleef you just said that I can't Giratina we can win the fight, but we can try. machop sticks broke I'm really mesprit for more pokepuns. two Hydreigon and an oxygen make Water. I have a tazer, so I'l zapdos b**ches Imagine if you will, a show so strange, it shouldn't come first. Because all our other shows, are in order. This one isn't. This is... The Magnezone. I hope you can de-scyther our Pokepuns. heat seaking missile A man who feels like a Machamp walked into a Library just to realize he had no pants on Margarine is Butterfree These pokepuns gain my seel of approval. They're real scrafty. Do a Bibarel roll! Ring the victreebel! Once my book of Pokepuns is e-raticate-d. Don't feel bad. You can always gible on this food. Just take gabite. You won't realize how good it is until you garchomping it down. You could also have a strip of bagon. It'll help out on a goomy day. I once metagross person. I was also in the avatar universe, where I Metang. you can ring the victreebel can i pikachu in the shower You won't ring the weepinbell, will you? Sorry, i Togepi in your shower BFDI is an Aggron-ym of Battle for Dream Island A person who likes Rotom: I'm your biggest Fan Rotom! Hypno-tized I'm feeling Krabby today Let's Exeggcute Justin Bieber You can lick ice cream but it would be weird if you would Lickitung I feel sick, i'm already Koffing and Weezing Dear Patrick Staryu are dumb Put on your motorcycle Shelmet I can't believe you Jynxed me! Category:Puns Category:Bad Puns Category:Several Bad Puns Later... Category:Pokemon Category:Pages made by NyanGir I tried to smoochum. Pen's in here with a Exeggcute-ion chair to fry Justin BieberCategory:Pages Made Late at Night